


This Side of Pleasure

by spocksmile



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Canon Universe, M/M, Smut, This Side of Paradise, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksmile/pseuds/spocksmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut based off the episode This Side of Paradise. Spock is infected by spores and wants some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of Pleasure

“Spock. Don’t you think we ought to get back to the ship?” Jim squirmed slightly when Spock stepped in closer to him. He knew what he wanted. Spock was still under the influence of the spores, and sought… affection.

“Negative. There is no need for haste, Jim. I wish to… spend more time here. With you.”

_Ugh_. Jim knew he should resist, shouldn’t let Spock come on to him this way, in a way he wouldn’t when he was in his right mind. But how could he resist? He knew he couldn’t, or at least he certainly didn’t want to, especially when Spock leaned in until their noses brushed faintly. He couldn’t bring himself to move when his first officer ran his fingers gently along his temples, felt their energies tingle under the touch. He closed his eyes. Sighed. Heard Spock murmur, “Do not feel pressured to resist, my beloved. I will not regret these actions later. I am a Vulcan, and Vulcans do not allow such emotions as regret.”

Jim sighed again, and let his forehead fall against Spock’s. “There are a lot of emotions you claim to block, but then don’t. Like affection. And love. How are those different?”

“Jim, there is much I can gain from affection for you, whom I trust entirely. In addition, we both know how unlikely it is that I will even feel the temptation of negative emotion concerning the act of making love to you.”

This was one of Jim’s favorite things in the world -- Spock talking sensually in logical jargon.

But even as arousal fingered through him, Jim struggled to find his mobility. Even as Spock kissed him slowly, ran his tongue along Jim’s bottom lip. God, he was being so seductive. Even more than usual. He leaned forward until his lips ghosted against Jim’s, his hands coming down to rest on Jim’s shoulders. He whispered, “Come, Jim. It is perfectly alright.”

Those words seemed to free Jim, and he lifted his arms to loop them around Spock’s neck. “Fine, Spock,” he said quietly, kissed Spock’s neck, felt their bodies press together and rub at the groin… Spock let out a ragged breath, and trailed his fingers downward to find the edge of Jim’s pants, to touch the bare skin of his captain’s hips. He pulled it up, let Jim lift his arms to take it off, let it drop to the grass. “God, I hope nobody sees us,” Jim mumbled. Spock kissed his naked chest. “I also hope not,” he agreed, “But if they do, they will not mind, as they are all infected with the spores as well.” He knelt down on the ground to take off Jim’s boots -- which was a ridiculous thing to do, but something about it was incredibly heartwarming. The way Spock was so intent on pleasing him. Then Spock lifted to his knees, brushed his tongue against the skin below Jim’s navel, put his hand over his crotch and rubbed--

He gasped, “ _Fuck_ , Spock--”

And then Spock was standing up again, his mouth on Jim’s, pushing him backward against a tree. Jim’s fingers wound into glossy hair, let out a moan as his erection pressed Spock’s. “Get your clothes off right now,” he hissed through his teeth. “I want you to fuck me.”

Spock obliged, stepping back to lift off his shirt, take off his shoes, step out of his pants. He looked up and locked eyes with Jim when he pulled down his briefs, which brought the captain’s blood rushing to his face -- and to his groin. He loved his first officer’s dick, loved the green tint and the double ridges. Jesus, the way those double ridges _felt_.

Jim stepped out of his pants, and let Spock put his hands down into his briefs, his breath catching at the sensation of long, hot fingers -- then he stepped out of them and pressed himself against Spock, gently biting those strict Vulcan lips and appreciating the resulting gasp. “Take me, Spock,” he tempted again, and Spock gripped the undersides of Jim’s thighs and lifted him up, wrapped his captain’s legs around his waist and pinned him against the tree. Jim let out a surprised sound, and took hold of Spock’s upper arms. Of course -- there was that Vulcan strength.

Spock put his shaking hands on either side of Jim’s face, locked eyes as he pushed inside of him -- oh, Jesus Christ. It hurt, but it was the most exquisite of pains. Jim let a moan escape his parted lips, furrowed his eyebrows into a peak when he felt Spock pump into him. Felt the ridges catch inside of him. Just as he thought it was too slow, Spock sped up, pushed up closer against him and caught a rhythm with his hips -- he was gripping Jim’s thighs to the point of pain, but Jim didn’t even mind, not when Spock was so deliciously out of control, not when he heard a low growl from Spock’s throat--oh god--that sent a jolt to his groin.

“Harder, Spock,” he spat out, and felt Spock lose another layer of control and slam into his prostate with unfettered force -- dug his fingers into Spock’s arms, threw his head back against the tree and let out something between a moan and a yell. God, Spock’s cock felt so fucking delicious, fire and divine agony slamming hard into him… Jim knew they would both be bruised later, but he couldn’t give a shit, not right now, he couldn’t even _think_ with the way Spock was pounding pleasure into him and practically sobbing out his name. Couldn’t think when he was caught perfectly between Spock’s unyielding cock and fathomless eyes.

They weren’t quiet. Not at all. Nothing was so beautifully arousing as the sounds of this Vulcan’s helpless sexual surrender. Here was Spock at his most vulnerable, his most open, and fuck, it felt _so good._

Spock pulled him still closer, broke eye contact to lower his face down to the crook of Jim’s shoulder, reached down to take Jim’s leaking cock in his hands -- he sped up, pumped his thick cock harder, opened his mouth to let out his breath in a gasp…

Jim felt Spock’s teeth on the skin of his collarbone, and then heard Spock gasp out “ _Jim_ …”

And he lost himself, wrapped his arms tightly around Spock and dug his fingernails into his shoulder blades -- just before he came, Spock lifted his fingers to his face and brought them together in a meld, prolonged their pleasure as he pumped his cock into him harder than ever, drew them together faster and faster until they burst out into a supernova and came, together.

They stayed that way for a long time, drawn tightly together, catching their breath heavily.

“Captain,” Spock began finally, “If you wish, now, we can return to the ship.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Spock. We should at least put our clothes on, first.”

 


End file.
